Sinfully Alone
by ravanstrawberry
Summary: Sin. From the moment she walks though the doors of Hollywood Arts, Beck is infatuated. But its soon obvious that there is much more to this girl than she cares to tell. Hopefully Beck with save her from her from the dangers she hides. Beck/OC
1. Sin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nickelodeon owns.**

**Chapter One: Sin.**

_She won't make a sound._

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down._

_She wants to be found._

_The only way out is through everything she's running from_

_She wants to give up and lie down._

_So stand in the rain._

_Stand your ground._

_Stand up when its all crashing down._

_And one day, what's lost can be found._

_You stand in the rain._

_-Excerpt from Stand in the Rain - Superchick_

She took a deep breath as she got into her 1967 Chevy Impala this morning. She was still shocked that she had been accepted into Hollywood Arts school for the performing Arts.

She had gotten in with her contralto voice. She smiled as she pulled into a parking space at the school, ready for her first day.

She stepped out of her beloved car, one combat boot hitting the pavement after the other as she stood and admired the school, slinging her messenger bag onto her shoulder. She took a deep breath and strutted into the school so she wouldn't be late to class.

* * *

Beck leaned against his locker as his friends stood around him, talking about how their weekends had went. His eyes flicked towards the school's front door as a girl walked through them.

She wore combat boots and faded blue jeans along with an off the shoulder black tee. He watched as she ran a hand through her long blonde hair, the leather bracelet on her wrist slipping down a few centimeters as her bright blue eyes took in the area around her.

He nodded at his friends, only half listening as Tori began complaining about her sister, Trina. His eyes were transfixed on the new arrival, he realized he had to know who she was.

He watched as she pulled out a piece of paper, which he presumed was her class schedule, and walked forward, not noticing when she walked right into Jade, who was admiring her new boyfriend.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Jade glared at the girl hard enough to make a grown man cry. Jade was a scary woman when she wanted to be.

Beck's friends got quiet, finally noticing the girl now that Jade was getting angry with her. "Uh-oh. Poor girl already made an enemy." Andre shook his head. "Who is she anyway?" He asked and his friends answered with a chorus of 'I don't knows'.

The blonde girl tilted her head slightly to the left, almost in a bird-like manner. "Sorry, didn't see yuh there." Beck smiled slightly at her English accent. She gave Jade an apologetic smile, but Jade just scowled and walked off.

Beck decided he couldn't just stare anymore and he walked over to her, his friends following in his steps. "Hey. I'm Beck." He smiled at her. "And this is Tori, Andre, Kat, and Robby." He pointed to each of them in turn.

She smiled. "Nice to meet yuh. I'm Sin."

"Sin?" Robby looked at her perplexed.

She just laughed. "Selena Isabella Night. My initials are SIN. So that's what I usually go by." She just shrugged her shoulders, the fingers of her left hand tapping against her messenger bag.

"Well its nice to meet you!" Tori told her happily. "Don't pay any attention to Jade. She's scary to everyone."

Sin just nodded her head once. "So I noticed. Hey, anyone here know where Sicowitz's class is?"

"We're all headed there, why not walk with us?" Robby offered.

"Wizard! Sounds great to me." She grinned and earned a few odd looks at her choice of words before the group turned to get to class.

* * *

"Man, this school is great!" Sin proclaimed as the school day ended. Beck grinned as they walked out of their music class, he had figured out that they had most of their classes together.

"Yep. Its pretty great." He agreed as they headed to the parking lot.

"I'd stick around to say cheerio to the others, but I gotta get on my way." Sin said as Beck walked her to her car. He looked her car over with stunned eyes.

"Woah. I love your car." He said, changing the subject.

Sin's eyes lit up. "She's beautiful, ain't she!" She ran her hand across the car in a living manner. "Got her when we moved to America. I love her to messes." She nodded happily.

Beck laid a hand on the car before opening her door for her. "I agree, she's beautiful." Sin blushed as Beck stared into her eyes as he said it.

"See ya tomorrow." She said softly before sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car. Beck backed away and watched as she drove off.

* * *

Sin parked her car in the parking lot for her apartment building before sliding out.

She quietly opened her front door and made her way in, trying to be as silent as possible, her heart thundering in her chest.

Just as she placed her hand on her doorknob, she felt a hand grip her shoulder tight and she gasped in fear.

Her gasp quickly turned to a scream as her step-father threw her into the wall with such ease you'd think her a rag doll.

Her head hit the wall with a _thunk._ She moaned and quickly sat up, ignoring the dizziness and pain in her head as she tried to get away.

"Where ya think yer goin' ya lil shit?" Her step-father grabbed her by the hair as she stood up and smacked her head into the wall hard as he spoke. "Who gave ya permission to leave my house?" He growled, enjoying her cries of pain as he whirled her around to face him. He didn't give her a chance to reply as he smashed his fist into her jaw.

* * *

"I wonder where Sin is?" Andre said as the group sat down to eat lunch. She hadn't yet arrived at school, much to Beck's disappointment.

"Ooh! There she is!" Kat waved her arms around as Sin limped toward the group, having just gotten to school. Beck blanched as he noticed her swollen eye and the bruises covering face.

"Oh my gosh!" Whispered Tori.

"What happened?!" Beck asked her in a worried tone as she plopped down into her seat with a wince.

"I accidentally tripped down the stairs this morning." She shook her head and forced a smile. "Untied shoe laces are very deadly." She nodded her head and pulled an apple out of her bag. The group gave her sympathetic looks.

"One time, my brother fell down the stairs. But he's better now." Kat grinned at Sin who smiled back before pulling an apple out of her bag.

Beck watched as she eyed the apple, rubbing her jaw slightly and wincing before putting it down on the table. Beck looked at her split lip and realized that she must have been thinking that it would probably hurt to try to eat the apple with her jaw all beat up.

Beck pushed his grapes towards her. "Want some?" He offered her. She grinned and grabbed a few.

"Thanks." She plopped them into her mouth slowly.

"Man, those stairs really beat you up, huh?" Robby teased.

Sin's jaw clenched shut and she shot Robby a glare. "Yeah." She stood up suddenly. "I'm heading to class." She quickly walked off, leaving the group confused.

"Was it something I said?" Robby asked with a confused frown.

Beck raised an eyebrow. There was more to this story, and he was going to figure it all out.


	2. Hospital Tales

**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous or the song Sin sings. The Show is owned by Nickelodeon and the song is Chester See's! Enjoy.**

_Well except for a few small bruises, cuts and scars I'm fine_

_Oh except for a few small bruises, cuts and scars I'm fine_

_-Excerpt from A Few Small Bruises - Maria Mena_

Sin didn't show up for school the next day. Or the day after that either. Beck called her phone a few times, only getting voice-mail.

"You guys seen Sin around anywhere?" He asked at lunch the third day of her being gone.

"Nope. Kinda strange though, skipping school for three days after starting." Andre said in between bites of burrito.

"Yeah, I agree." Tori nodded, poking her fork through her salad.

"Does anybody know where she lives? We could go see her." Robby suggested.

The group looked around at each other, none of them knowing her address. "I know where her car lives!" Kat supplied, earning a few looks. She looked down at the ground and fidgeted. "I pass it on my way home everyday." She said softly.

"After school why don't you just show us where, Kat. And then we'll be able to find her house I'm sure." Tori decided and they all nodded.

* * *

Beck laid his hand on the Impala and nodded. "This is her car. I guess she lives in this apartment building." He said as he leaned against Sin's car.

"But which one? I mean, we can't just knock on doors, can we?" Andre asked.

The didn't have to as an elderly woman walked up the sidewalk towards them. "Oh, are you all friends of that poor girl who owns the car?" She asked as she sorted through her purse for her house keys.

Beck raised an eyebrow at the older woman. "Oh, do you know what apartment she's in?" Tori asked, noticing as Beck began to frown slightly.

"Yes, but you won't find her at home." The woman shook her head as she pulled out her keys. "Poor thing got into a bit of an accident. Fell out of her window, and her family lives on the third floor. Its a miracle she survived, she won't probably be out of the hospital for a long time." The old woman smiled apologetically then left the group so she could go home.

"Oh my goodness." Kat mumbled as the others just looked shocked.

"We need to get to the hospital." Beck mumbled before he rushed to his car, quick to leave.

* * *

They found Sin's room, and were let in by nurses. Sin was awake and watching TV, she smiled at them as they walked in. "Hey, mates!" She grinned at them.

Beck frowned as he took in her appearance. She was covered in bruises and bandages. Her left arm was in a cast and she had a neck brace. "What...How did this happen?" He asked her.

She frowned. "Ach. Its so stupid. I slept walked out the window. How stupid am I?" She chuckled, but it was obviously forced.

The group just kind of stayed quiet for a bit. "You know, we should let you rest." Tori said quietly and the group nodded before shuffling out. All except Beck, who decided to stay.

He stood awkwardly by her bed for a bit.

"You can sit down, that's why there's a chair. Or I could try and scooch over?" She winced and somehow managed to shuffle a little over, making room for Beck on the bed. He smiled slightly and carefully sat down beside her on the bed. "So, what brings ya to my humble abode?" She teased.

"Honestly? I was a bit worried. You hadn't shown up at school, and so we tracked down your car. Your neighbors told us where to find you." He replied, leaning back next to her, getting comfortable.

She blushed at him. "Yep, well I'm klutz. Now ya know." She said quietly.

Beck frowned, he had a feeling something wasn't right about all this. "Yeah, and right after you fell down the stairs too." He eyed her as he spoke, gauging her reaction. But she just pursed her lips and nodded.

"You have shoddy tele here in America." She said, changing the subject.

Beck just laughed. "I happen to think its pretty good." He replied.

"Nah, its all the same. Predictable and all." She nodded her head.

They both got silent. "Sin, is..." Beck started then sighed. "Is there something you're hiding...Something more than falling out the window?" Beck said softly. Sin just got quiet and looked away. He shifted his body so he was turned to her. "You can trust me. I promise." He placed his hand on hers and she sighed.

Sin's eyes got all watery and she was about to admit the truth when her step-father appeared in the doorway. "Well ain't this just cozy?" He said sarcastically in a southern accent. He was the reason she and her mother had moved to America from England. Too bad they didn't know that his kindness was going to just turn into anger the moment he married her mother.

"Its not what it looks like." She mumbled as Beck slipped off her bed.

"We were just talking." He smiled. "I'm Beck." He held out his hand and her step-father shook it with his own smile.

"I'm her step-father, Mike. Its nice ta meet ya. Glad she's making friends." Her step-father said in a fake-kind way. Sin watched, hoping Beck would see through him.

Her heart shattered when Beck grinned. "Its nice to meet you too. I'll be on my way, see you soon, Sin." He waved and walked off.

Once Beck was gone her step-father closed the door and grabbed her right wrist harshly. "You little slut! Already shackin' up with all the boys?" He twisted her wrist so hard it made a sickening pop and cracking sound.

She bit her tongue as to not cry out. She took several shaky breaths before replying. "I've never done anything like that! I've told you that before!" She practically cried. He backhanded her before walking out the door.

* * *

Two weeks went by, with Beck visiting everyday, and finally she was released from the hospital, but she would still have the cast on her arm for another week.

She finally showed up at school and was cornered by the principal before she could even go off in search of her friends.

"Miss Night, since you've been in the hospital you've missed a lot of curriculum. So to catch up I thought it would just be easier if you give a performance during the lunch hour, next week. Alright?" He didn't even let her respond, he just smiled, patted her shoulder and walked off.

Sin stood there dumbfounded for a moment but was drawn back when Beck tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, something wrong?" He smiled.

She shook her head. "Nah. Just found out I have to give a performance during lunch." She shrugged, then waved when she saw Tori and Andre walking their way.

"Performance? Who has a performance?" Tori asked, coming in at the last bit of the conversation. "Oh, and good morning!" She took a sip of coffee.

"I do. And good morning." Sin grinned.

Beck smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll do good. Although, I am interested to see what you got into the school with." He grinned wide.

Andre and Tori exchanged looks at Beck's actions and words. "Yeah, I'm excited to see what talents you got." Andre grinned.

Kat and Robby soon joined there little group and the six of them stood and chatted about nothing important until the bell rang for class.

* * *

Sin sat on her bed at home, her step-father passed out drunk on the floor in the kitchen as she looked through sheet music. She was currently trying to pick a song to sing for her performance.

She furrowed her brows as she tried to pick. Her mind flickered to Beck and she blushed. Since she met him, she couldn't deny the attraction he held for her. She was enthralled by him.

Sin smiled softly, picking a song that described her feelings. She decided that she would admit to him through song, without actually admitting to anything, how she felt.

She stood up and did a few vocal exercises so she could start practicing.

Just as she opened her mouth to sing, her bedroom door flew open, her father stood on the other side looking very angry. Sin's heart began hammering in her chest.

He strode over knocked her over with one beefy hand, knocking her into her bed before yanking her off and onto the floor.

She clenched her eyes closed, preparing for the worst. "You're a little, worthless, whore!" He roared, grabbing a fistful of her hair he yanked her head back. "You better remember that, and don't get no ideas. No one will accept your filthy 'talent'. You're not even that good." He spit on her before shoving her to the floor. She began to sob as he ripped up all her sheet music then stomped out of her room.

* * *

The next week came both too quickly and too slowly for Sin.

She had had to explain away her new bruises with a large set of new lies. And then she had to get new sheet music and find somewhere that wasn't home, to practice her solo.

But finally she was ready. She looked Beck in the eyes as the music started.

_I was scared and unaware of what your touch might do_

_I tried to fight it, couldn't hide it, I was falling for you_

_But I lose control and I don't know if I can do this_

_Because every time I'm near you_

_Well, I just feel so helpless_

_I try to leave but something brings me closer to you_

_I fall in love a little more each day_

_'Cause I don't have the strength to stay away so_

_Tonight I know, Tonight I know_

_Tonight I know_

_I've never been so sure about a single thing_

_Tonight I know_

_Tonight I know_

_I'll be honest, I can't promise that this love won't change_

_'Cause I can't ignore it, I love you more with every single day_

_And you should know, That I won't go, I'm here forever_

_As long as time allows us, we'll always be together_

_You're the one and only love I've ever known_

_I fall in love a little more each day_

_'Cause I don't have the strength to stay away so_

_Tonight I know, Tonight I know_

_Tonight I know_

_I've never been so sure about a single thing_

_Tonight I know_

_Tonight I know_

_Tonight I know, Tonight I know_

_Tonight I know,_

_I've never been so sure about a single thing before_

_Tonight I know, Tonight I know_

_Tonight I know,_

_I've never been so sure about a single thing before_

_Tonight I know_

_Tonight I know_

She never took her eyes off Beck as she sang, blushing the whole time. Her classmates all bursts into cheers and claps when she finished and she gave a bow before making her way to her friends.

Her friends stood around her, congratulating her on a job well done.

"That was amazing!" Beck told her and she blushed harder.

"Yeah, thanks." She grinned and looked down. Beck put two fingers under her chin and made her look at him before he pressed his lips to hers.

"Amazing."


End file.
